Más linda que una mariposa
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos perseguía a una mariposa pero una joven la atrapó y he aquí el dilema, ¿Quién era más linda? ¿Nico-chan o la mariposa? OS Nicomaki que me surgió al ver la ova de Maki-chan


Era una mañana en un bosque de verdes pastos y arboles adjunto a un cielo celeste azul, mientras el viento golpeaba con su suave sentir de la brisa, en ese instante una mariposa volaba en dirección a una persona acostada sobre el césped cuyo rostro estaba tapado por una revista de farándula, dicha persona usaba un suéter rosado y falda corta.

La persona mencionada estaba acostada sobre el suelo mientras la mariposa se posó sobre el libro que le cubría su cara, no hubo movimiento alguno por lo que se decía que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sin nada de que preocuparse, pero no contaba que a la distancia una niña pelirroja de cabello un poco largo corría con una especie de red y su objetivo era capturar al pequeño con alas.

Justo cuando en el blanco una fuerza la apretó de la cintura mientras trataba de soltarse y para mayor desgracia la mariposa había emprendido vuelo hacia la nada, la pobre menor era agarrada por una joven de coletas, ojos rojos de sangre y una apariencia infantil la cual la atrapó en menos de nada. La pequeña pelirroja comenzó a quejarse mientras miraba como la mariposa desaparecía

-¡No eres justa Nico-chan!

-¿Por qué?

-¡La mariposa se ha ido! ¡Sólo un poco más y podría haberla atrapado!- La pobre niña miraba con sus ojos violetas como el cielo nublaba a la mariposa hasta que unas manos tocaron sus mejillas, era la pelinegra que la hechizaba con su mirada infantil mientras le preguntaba en un tono entre juguetón y maduro

-Oye, Maki-chan… Entre la mariposa y yo, ¿Cuál prefieres?

La menor quedó callada como algo absorta, trataba de buscar una respuesta pero unas manos sobre sus pequeños hombros aparte de una sonrisa infantil de parte de Nico le nublaban la mente, unas manos tomaron sus mejillas y la acercaron a la ojicarmín que la miraba divertida, con ganas de jugar más con ella y más con esos labios de porcelana rojiza

-¡Nico-chan, baka, baka, baka!- Le gritó con un puchero entre enojo y llanto y la respuesta de la loli no se hizo esperar

-Ahora mismo, has herido mis sentimientos a causa de eso- Ya estaba con ganas de llorar graciosamente pero se contuvo con su orgullo- Maki-chan quiso decir que era muy grande y bonita

La pelirroja infló la mejilla con una cara de pocos amigos, de eso era de frustración

-Iba a enseñársela a Nico-chan después de que la capturara

-¿De verdad?- Sus rojos ojos estaban brillando como estrellas a lo cual abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña de cabellos rojos, ambas estaban acostadas sobre el césped, Nico se estaba riendo como nunca y la pequeña pelirroja estaba contra su pecho quería soltarse pero algo le impedía y por alguna extraña olía bien, quería estar con ella pero su orgullo no se permitía

-Pero más que la mariposa, ¡Me gusta Maki-chan!- La apretaba más fuerte hacia ella mientras la pequeña trataba de liberarse

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto?! ¡No lo entiendo!

-¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Deja de moverte!

Ahora ambas estaban inmóviles mientras el viento hacía de un arrullo entre ambas

-Maki-chan, déjalo y vamos a echarnos una siesta juntas

-¡No tengo nada de sueño!- Reclamó

-Se siente bien, demasiado caliente

-¡Huele a viejo!

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas y más cuando ambas estaban uniendo sus corazones en ese abrazo, se miraban tiernamente como si quisieran hacer algo más que simplemente abrazarse

-Hey, Maki-chan… Pórtate bien- La pequeña sonrió de manera tierna mientras tomaba las mejillas de la pelinegra, ella quería esos labios y quería ser suya… Ser una sola con ella

-Maki-chan, eres más linda que la mariposa e incluso más que yo

-Pero Nico-chan lo es aún más

-Quizás pero…-La ojicarmín posó un dedo sobre sus labios- Siempre habrá alguien especial para mí y quiero que lo sea por siempre… Y esa eres tú

-¿En serio?

-Si- Posó su cara sobre ella mientras sus manos tomaban sus mejillas, deseaba quemarse en el infierno con tal de amar a la niña

-No te enseñaré a nadie cuando te atrape

-Entonces hazme toda tuya

Un rato de silencio y ambos labios sellaban su trato con muchos besos, la locura apoderaba a la ojicarmín mientras la pelirroja en medio de su respiración sofocada imploraba ser deseada y ser como una mariposa, ser atrapada y ser para su Nico-chan, quizás su cuerpo estaba pequeño pero ardía de fiebre con tan solo estar en sus brazos…

En verdad amar a la ojicarmín era lo mejor de la vida


End file.
